


Acharné

by Kylo_Rens_9_pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Dismemberment, Emotional Rollercoaster, Gen, I'm telling you my guy, Intense Emotions, Really only rated teen for the dismemberment and violence, The violence really isn't THAT graphic I just felt the need to warn, This is intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Rens_9_pack/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_9_pack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acharné<br/>French<br/>Furious, fierce relentless. </p><p>It’s a hurricane, a tornado, an explosion. So many things happening at one time, a flood, a disaster, a hot mess of a man. </p><p>(AKA Kylo Ren get's intense)<br/>Alternative title suggested by my friend: Kylo Ren Needs a Hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acharné

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea was given to me by my buddy chum pal @anakinskywalkerdidnothingwrong on Tumblr! Go check him out! Alright guys enjoy Kylo getting SUPER INTENSE!

It’s a hurricane, a tornado, an explosion. So many things happening at one time, a flood, a disaster, a hot mess of a man. It’s anger, loathing, hatred, rage, fear, sadness, so many things it’s a blur. Carving more and more gashes into the wall, more and more distorted screams echoing through the mostly empty room. He can feel it the push, the pull as if the Dark was rejecting him, saying as if he’s not worthy. The Light pulling him back like the comfort of a mothers NO! He mustn’t, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. He doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to. HE DOESN’T WANT TO! It isn’t appealing, being able to breathe again isn’t APPEALING! Being able to see again is not appealing. He has to stay, drowning and blind. He must resist the pull, the push, the comfort, the pain. Another distorted scream, another gash in the wall. It’s a disaster, such a disaster, A DISASTER. Sparks fly, everywhere, they singe his skin through the large gashes in his armour. He feels the pain, it strengthens him. It draws him closer to the Dark, away from the comfort, away from the comfort. He must do it, he can’t be drawn back. He can’t fail again! He mustn’t fail! HE MUSTN’T FAIL! The blade comes into contact with his skin, slowly, it burns, it singes, it’s red hot, and god it hurts. It burns, it burns, it burns. He can barely move the blade downwards before it’s pulled away, loud gargled screams and sobs echoing. The mask comes off. His sobs much more human now, the blade touched his skin again. It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS. He’s crying, it’s loud, it’s full of shame. The blade is yanked away again, the hilt being gripped so tightly it feels as though it will break. I need your guidance Grandfather, it echoes in his mind over and over. I need you, I need you, I need you, I NEED YOU. He can’t do this, it hurts, it burns, it singes, it’s red hot. The push, the pull. The large blistering patch on his arm, it hurts. He does it. With a loud scream, and gargled sobs, and shouts, and tears. It’s off...he didn’t fail, he didn’t fail, he didn’t fail. He’s stronger, he’s better, he did the right thing. This was the right choice, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. But the pain makes him stronger, the hatred, the rage, the anger, the fear. It makes him stronger. It’s a tornado, a hurricane, an explosion.


End file.
